One Little Prank
by Mythical Luna
Summary: When Dallas ask Valley to help him with a prank on the gang, she says yes. But over time, she isn't so sure if she should of agreed.
1. Chapter 1

We all hanging out in the empty lot talking. I was looking back on my week and I had two words to describe it, Dallas Winston. He would not leave me alone. He kept asking if I would go out with him. I keeped saying no because there is a three year age gap between us. Plus he wasn't my type anyway.

" Hey Val."

I turned around to see Dallas.

" I have told you this every time you ask. NO!"

" You realize I haven't tried this hard for a girl right?"

I sighed an annoyed sigh.

" Fine. Where are we going?"

He pulled me towards The Dingo.

We were sitting in a booth, me drinking water and Dally drinking a coke.

" So do you really like me or do you just need a girl to show off?"

" No I want you to help me."

" With what?"

" With a prank."

" Who are we going to prank?"

" The gang.."

" Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

" Well i'm going to pretend to kiss you in front of your house. I want you to act pissed at me and burst into your house. Do whatever when you get in the house. Tomorrow I'll tell you what to do next."

" Okay, I'll help you."

" You won't regret it."

" I better not."


	2. Chapter 2

He walked me home, hoping that he wouldn't actually kiss me.

" You ready?"

" Ready as I'll ever be."

He pretend to kiss me by doing it over my shoulder. I spit at him then dashed into my house. Before my brothers could say anything or ask me what happened, I was in the bathroom searching for breath mints. I found them in the medicine cabinet and popped one into my mouth.I turned on the faucet so it sounded like I was brushing my teeth. I turned it off after a couple of minutes then walked out of the bathroom.

" What was that all about?" Darry asked from the living room.

" Dallas kissed me. I tell him no and he does it anyway."

" Well you know Dallas, he doesn't listen to anyone."

" Yeah your right."

I looked at the clock.

" It's getting late. I better get to bed."

" Goodnight Val."

" Goodnight Darry."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I came out of the bathroom after getting dressed to see Dallas at my window. I walked over and opened it.

" What a pleasure to see you at my window."

" Don't get smart with me."

I laughed.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

" Well today the whole gang's here is here so I want you to come in here when you see me and I try to talk to you."

" Fine."

I closed my window then went to go eat breakfast. It wasn't too long after in til the whole gang came except Dally. We all fooled around for a bit until he came. I snuck into my room, closing the door softly behind me. I sat down on my bed waiting for him to come. A couple minutes paced until he came. I heard a knock at my door.

" Who is it?"

" Who do you think it is? Let me in."

I got up from my place on the bed and opened the door..

" Come on in."

I closed the door behind him asking what he wanted me to do next.

" So I want you to write a note that says you're runnin away."

I hesitated before I spoke.

" I don't know. I think that's taking it a little too far."

" You agreed to this."

" I guess I did."

I sat down at my desk and started to write. It took me about five minutes to get everything perfect.

" Here."  
I handed him the note so he could read it.

" Perfect. So now that you have written the note we can get to the next step. I want you to stay outside by the bushes by your window. Got it?"

" Yeah, alright."

Gosh I regret agreeing to this but I did so I had to go through with it. I waited for Dally to leave before I went out the window. It probably took forty-five minutes in til before Ponyboy came into my room, finding me not their, and getting the gang.

" Guys there's a note." Steve said.

I heard Pony read the note only hearing snippets like how I wasn't needed.

" Everyone split up and find her."

I watched as they went by me as I hid in the bushes. I had to sit there for hours waiting for Dallas to come and get me.


	4. Chapter 4

It was pitch black outside by the time Dally came.

" Val." he whispered.

" Yah?" I whispered back.

" Follow me."

I got up from my hiding spot, stepping out of the bushes, and getting into the dirt clearing. He grabbed my hand, leading me towards where he wanted me to go.

Dally, I don't need you to hold my hand."

He grabbed tighter.

" You're squeezing my hand a little too tight."

" Sorry." He said as he let go of my hand.

A few minutes later we ended up in an ally.

" You can stay here in till I come and get you tomorrow."

It was a small alley. In the corner there was a pillow and blanket.

" Thanks."

" Your welcome. See yah."

" See yah."

I woke up the next morning right as the sun was rising. I looked around the alley to see if there was anything interesting. I found a book by the pillow with a note on it. The note said that this should keep me occupied. It did for a couple of hours in til I didn't have anything else to do. I got so bored that I considered leaving the alley but decided against because Dally would be furious if I left. So I sat there patiently, bored out of my mind. He came around one in the afternoon.

" Okay Dally I'm ready to go."

I started heading out of the alley when he grabbed my arm.

" Wait. I have to tell you something."

I was getting inpatient.

" Yes?"

He pulled me towards him and kissed me. I pulled away from him as I punched him in the face somewhere, spit at his feet, and took off running towards was a blur and all I wanted to do was get home as I ran into someone.

" Sorry."

I started to running off again when someone grabbed my arm.

" Val are you alright?"

It was Darry.

" Dallas kissed me. Darry I'm sorry about this. It was a prank. All Dally's idea."

" Val calm down, it's alright." He said as he lead me home.


	5. Chapter 5

As Darry closed the door behind us, the gang swarmed towards us. They asked questions a mile a minute.

" Guys give her some space."

" Thanks." I whispered under my breath.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

" So what happened?" Two-Bit asked.

" Well Dally asked me to help him with a little prank to mess with you guys. I said sure. He kept telling me what he wanted me to do. So it came to me running away. So while I was at the hid out, He kissed me causing me to punch him somewhere in the face as well as spitting at his feet."

" Val you look pretty shaken up. Why don't you just sit down." Soda said softly.

He led me to the couch, sat down next to me, and started to rub my back like he does to Pony when he has his nightmares.

We were all watching T.V. when we heard the front door be slammed shut. I jumped a little causing Soda to pull me closer to him. I looked over to see who it was. Of course it was Dally. He had blood dripping from his nose from where I hit him. He pointed his finger at me.

" I have a bone to pick with Valley Curtis."

" No you don't."

Everyone looked at Soda as he got up and walked over to face Dally.

" Do you really want to fight?" Soda asked.

" Why not."

Dally took the first swing and missed. Soda punched him in the jaw. As they were beating each other up, we all watched wide eyed. It had ended where Dally had backed Sod up to a wall and started to pound him. He had taken it too far. I got up from where I sat, rushing over to the fight. I stood infront of Soda stopping Dally from punching me in the face.

" Stop it right now Dallas Winston! Now hear me out. We shouldn't be fighting. If we continue to do this we end up like Tim Shepard's gang. Now you better stop or-"

That's when Dally slapped me. Darry came in the room right when it happened.

" Everyone except Dally go to Pony's and Soda's room. Get the first aid kit on your way there. Okay?"

" Yeah." We all said as we left.


	6. Chapter 6

We were all sitting in Pony's and Soda's room watching me fix up Sodapop. He was pretty beaten up with all the bruises and cuts from being against the wall.

" You shouldn't of fought him." I said as I was cleaning out a cut.

" I did it so you wouldn't of been beaten to a pulip. I know you're strong but when it comes to Dallas."

" I know. I just like to see you hurt like this. Thanks for standing up to him for me."

" Hey Val, do you want me to get some ice for your cheek?" Two-Bit asked.

I hadn't noticed until now that my cheek was throbbing.

" Sure and get one for Soda too."

He came back ten minutes later.

" What took you so long?"

" I was listening to what was going on out their."

" So what's happening?" Johnny asked.

" Well Darry ain't too happy with Dally. He wants him to come in here and apologize to you two."

Dally did just that a couple minutes later. He left and didn't come back that day.

Dallas did come back the next day to talk with me. He pulled me aside after we all were done with breakfast.

" I want you to know that i'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you like that."

" It's fine. At least you apologized."

" Thanks."

" Okay let's go back out there and hang out with everyone."

" Sure."


End file.
